Online services have become an increasingly important medium for business communication. For example, social media have become a desired communication channel for consumers, and have also become a preferred communication and marketing platform for enterprises as well as brands. Unfortunately, conventional methods of utilizing such online services have exhibited various limitations. For example, conventional methods of utilizing a plurality of online services fail to provide for unified authentication, management, and tracking of service usage.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.